


literally some weird dream I had

by hajimes_erect_ahoge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, kill me, literally that's it, shitpost, so enjoy it I guess, some weird dream I had, this is mostly just for me and my friends to laugh at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_erect_ahoge/pseuds/hajimes_erect_ahoge
Summary: I deadass woke up at 3am in a cold sweat thinking "I have to write this people would LOVE IT" after having this dream so here you go. please don't take this seriously and also please hate meprobably deleting this later so uhhhh here
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	literally some weird dream I had

Kokichi and Shuichi found themselves in a mysterious building, standing on a bridge pathway made out of stone. Across the bridge was the door to the exit, however, the door was locked and there were no other exits. Upon closer inspection there was a square recession on the door, seemingly where specifically shaped objects would go. On the floor was a block in the shape of a scalene triangle. 

Shuichi picked up the block and inserted it into the door, hearing a click. 

“I see… it looks like we have to pick up these blocks and insert them into the door.”

Shuichi and Kokichi set out to find the rest of the blocks. Meanwhile, there was another mysterious building, literally exactly the same as this one except Kirishima and some other characters I don’t remember were there. They were doing exactly the same thing, picking up blocks and inserting them into the door. 

A while passed and both teams had found nearly all of the blocks, and were rushing around the building to find the last ones. Shuichi found himself standing in front of a large hole in the ground accompanied by many interwoven but incredibly thin paths. In the center was the final block. He grabbed it and placed it in the door but nothing happened. 

While walking across the bridge, Kokichi noticed a series a pink hearts across the floor. He then realized the true meaning of the puzzle they were in. 

“Shuichi! I know how to get out of here! The door only opens if two soulmates stand in front of it together holding these hearts!”

“But I thought we agreed to only be gaming bros…?”

“Come on Shuichi, we have to do it!”

Kirishima and the others had also reached the same conclusion. While the others bickered, Kirishima stood there, clenching his fist.

“If only Bakugou were here with me… Then we could get out of here…”


End file.
